The present invention relates generally to equipment used for spear fishing and more particularly to a hand launched diving spear.
With the increased popularity of scuba diving in recent years, a number of spear fishing devices have become generally available to divers. Spearguns firing a one or two foot spear are available in models using various propulsion means such as compressed gas or explosive charges. Such devices generally have good range capabilities, on the order of 10 to 12 feet, but have a number of drawbacks. Divers often use hand held spears as poles or prods to push away from objects or to keep aggressive fish such as sharks and the like at a distance. Spears used in spearguns are relatively short and are not effective for these purposes. In addition, most spearguns have only a single shot capability which leaves the diver relatively unprotected until the gun can be reloaded. Spearguns are also subject to misfiring and are generally somewhat heavy and awkward as compared to a conventional spear. For these reasons, long shafted, hand launched diving spears are preferred by many divers. Such diving spears generally have a loop of surgical tubing or the like mounted at the end of the spear opposite the spear tip. By looping the tubing between the thumb and forefinger and pulling it into a stretched position with the hand gripping the spear tip end of the shaft, the spear is provided with a self launching mechanism capable of generating considerable thrust. However, the range of such a spear is limited to the length of the spear plus the length of the surgical tubing loop, generally a distance of about 6 or 8 feet. When such a spear is launched it develops sufficient momentum to carry it several additional feet but, if the diver releases the tubing he may loose the spear. Although it is possible to tie a restraining device such as a small rope to one end of the tubing and to the diver's wrist, the rope is subject to becoming tangled and may interfer with diving activity. It would be generally desireable to provide a hand launched fishing spear with extended range capabilities that does not have the drawbacks associated with spearguns.